Faith Callery-Aiken
One of the smartest and kindest sims to date, Faith is the leader of the Smart Squad and is a doctor. She currently lives in San Myshuno with Indigo, Violet, and Kaiden. Toddlerhood Faith was born October 31 or Halloween. Faith received the Angelic trait and lived in the Dream House with her parents Emily and Taylor, her aunt Emma, her cousin Lilith, her grandparents Ali and Clare, and Lilith's pet fox Vixy. Faith would have play dates with her cousin's Connor and Ryder, although they weren't always successful. Faith was often neglected by her parent, and was mostly raised by her grandparents and Emma Childhood Fun Faith was a straight A student who showed early interest in becoming a doctor. She received a pomeranian dog named Cali for being such a good student. Faith and her cousin Ryder became really good friends and would often hang out a lot. Her parents seemed to put a lot of pressure on Faith for her grades, but they still cared a lot about her. Teen Life and adulthood Faith aged up to have a love for school and have a thirst for knowledge. Due to the behaviors and lifestyles of her cousins, she was not allowed to date until she became an adult. Right after her birthday, she moved to the city with her family. She met Jake while walking her dog and he became her first city friend. Faith was put under a lot of academic pressure by her parents and had strict curfew. She struck up a friendship with Jaime Street and a brief romance ensued. An intervention was later held to discourage her from continuing the relationship. Jaime later asked her to just be friends. As an adult, Faith lived in the city with her parents and began her career as a doctor. After Emily gave birth to Faith's twin sisters, Violet and Indigo, Faith was left to look after them while her parents were at work. Her parents decided to move back into the Dream House when Taylor aged into an elder and to look after the twins, allowing Faith to live in the city on her own with "Smart Squad". Faith met another doctor whist hanging out at a bar with Ryder, named Kaiden, who she seemed to instantly have a crush on and they quickly became good friends. When Faith got promoted to Assistant Nurse, she invited Kaiden around to celebrate. Faith had her first kiss with him and she straight away asked him to be her boyfriend. After Jake proposed to Ryder, agreeing on a family, they both asked Faith for a big favor - to be their surrogate mother in order for the boys to have a baby. Faith seemed nervous as it was a big thing to ask for and she seemed to have to have time to think about this. A few episodes later, Faith agreed to be the surrogate of Ryder and Jake’s natural baby. Faith went out for lunch with her parents, sisters and Kaiden in the 84th episode of Dream House, so they could all meet Kaiden for the first time, but Taylor died in the restaurant, leaving Faith and everyone very sad. Faith came over to The Dream House for her sister's birthdays, but Emily died the same day, leaving Faith, Indigo and Violet devastated. After the loss of Emily. Faith decided to put her relationship with Kaiden on hold and for them not to live together yet as she needed to be there for her little sisters, which Kaiden understood. Faith wanted Indigo and Violet to be with her and to keep them safe so they moved into the city penthouse so all three sisters could live together. Faith acted similar with Indigo and Violet the way Emily and Taylor acted with her as a teen, but Faith didn't seem as strict, but still wouldn't let them go out as they were only 13 and had only just moved into the house. Faith eventually gave birth to Cody Jett. In the 50th episode of In the City, Faith got promoted to Medical Specialist which meant she could deliver babies. In episode 52 of In the City, Faith and Kaiden went to Salvadora and he proposed to her. Trivia * Faith was meant to be the counterpart to Lilith's "evil" personality. *Faith, was the only sim to not have a love interest as teen and enter adulthood without being kissed or having a boyfriend, but she had shown interest in a couple of guys when she was a teen such as her friend Jake and Jamie Street. *Her first kiss and first boyfriend was Kaiden. *In her childhood, Clare often said that Faith was like Matilda Wormwood as she was neglected by her parents and was very smart. *In her toddler years, Faith went through a “yellow phase” and was always seen wearing yellow. *Faith was the first sim to max out all of her character values. *Faith is the first surrogate sim in the entire series. *Faith looks after her sisters because their parents died. *The idea of Faith being a surrogate for Ryder and Jake came from Phoebe Buffay in Friends, when she was a surrogate for her brother Frank and his wife Alice, who couldn't conceive. *Faith is a part of In The City series *Faith was the first biological child to have red hair. **Faith also has blue eyes meaning she is the first sim to have the rarest hair and eye color combo in the world (blue eyes and red hair). *Faith is British, Irish and American. *She is waiting until marriage to woo-hoo with Kaiden. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation